


Shots of Expresso

by daninino



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gays and Feels, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, I promise :3, Kang Jaehee After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Love Confessions, M/M, Motorcycles, No Drinking And Driving, No Lesbians Die, Party, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sneaking, Useless Lesbians, for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daninino/pseuds/daninino
Summary: It´s fascinating how people change our lives and sometimes they don´t even know it. The hardest part is always to let them know, to show them how thankful you truly are. I got to say that is my case. She helped me so much to rediscover myself and she has been by my side through the whole journey, and despite the feelings…I can´t find the right words to tell her that…...We all know that lesbians are very obliviant, and Jaehee is no exception. And as time passes by, she seems so be moving on. Yet, Zen and the rest won´t really let her go without Jaehee not even trying. Still, there is a tiny problem…Jaehee doesn´t even know she likes her…but it´s nothing that they can´t fix, right?
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee ( Mystic Messenger)/Main Character, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Original Female Character(s), Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Shot No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehee deserves a girlfriend, so here I go and give it to her :3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and I know I must not be the only one frustrated for the past 4 years (!!!) with Jaehee´s ending. So, here I come to make justice for our lesbians uwu. Hope you like it, becuz I been loving as I write it.

It´s fascinating how people change our lives and sometimes they don´t even know it. I´m not one who likes to talk about her past often, and I guess that what you need to know it´s that it was hard. But when I look back, it was the little things that people did for me that got me through it.

It could be my uncle fighting my aunt for me, or that teacher that gave me some extra lessons or that one barista that always remember my order in the cafeteria. 

I also remember how Zen helped me a lot. Since that first time I saw an audition video of him, ever since he´s inspired me. He made me realized how important it to keep going and fight for the things I want. To be honest, he got me through collage.

Never in a million years did I think that I would meet him, let a lone become friends with him. I still remember the excitement I felt when they told me he was part of the RFA. And when I met him at the party, I may had look fine, but in the inside, I was dying with happiness. The person that has made my days for years was right in front of me and there was no way to express how grateful I was towards him.

With time I was able to get to know him and realized how he is also a wonderful person and friend. I still struggle to tell him how I feel, but I´m sure he knows.

Yet, I wish it were easier to do it, not really for him anymore, but…for her.

“Hey, Jaehee” she calls for me.

“Please come back again” I say cheerfully to the client that is just leaving. Once I see them I the door I turned to see her. “Yes?”

“I´ll be in the back” She says with a smile and baking bows on her hands. “I´ll start making those honey buns for tomorrow´s special”

“Oh, you don´t have too” I tell her. “We can do those later together.”

“I know” she shrugs. “But I wanted to start them out, so we can close a little early and maybe catch a movie?”

“Yeah, you right” I sigh with a smile. “But tell me if you need anything, okay?”

She nods and heads on her way to the back.

It´s been almost a year since she joined the RFA and ever since she is been helping me so much with out noticing. Her words and new perspectives gave me the courage to quitting the job I was so trapped on. And with her help I was able to open this little cafe of ours.

She even moved in with me, and we spend all our time either at our store or at home watching musicals. This might be scandalous, we even diverged a little from Zen´s, but don´t tell him.

And as you can tell, she is my best friend. Yet, I don´t let her know that enough. I really wished to say it more often, but I never find the right moment or words. For that same reason, I conform myself with the thought that the little gestures that I do for her are my way of saying it.

The bell at our door brings me out of my trance. “Welcome to Bittersweet Café” I said in my usual cheerful tone as I turned around. “How can I help you to—” I cut myself mid-sentence as realized who is in front of my counter. “Mr. Han” I mouthed. “I mean, Jumin.”

“Jaehee…” he starts in his usual stripped shirt under his suit. The image of him takes me back. I ´ve seen him a couple of times, but we haven´t been alone ever since I left C&R. “It´s good to see you again”

“I can say the same” I place a strand of hair behind my ear. It´s probably not right for me to assume, but curiosity has become a habit hard to control. “Are you here to talk to me?”

“Actually…I´m here to—”

“The buns are already on the oven” she announces coming out from our baking room. “So, if you could help with the glaz—” she stops the same way I did when I saw him. “Oh, Jumin! What brings you here?”

“I-I came to see you” is it my imagination, or did I just hear Mr. Han stutter?

“Me?” she responds surprised for the both of us. “Um…did V tell you to contact me?”

“Not exactly” he looks around the room. “It´s about personal matter”

“Oh! Well…” she turns to look at me. “I´ll take my break now, is that fine?”

“Don´t take it as your break” I chuckle. “There isn´t that many people so just go ahead”

“Okay, then” her head turn to him. “I know it´s kind of late for lunch, but do you want anything, Jumin?”

“Thank you, but I´m fine”

“C´mon, I´ll get you some of the cookies I just made. Just take a sit and I´ll be right there”

…

The place is practically empty, and though I feel like I am intruding standing here in the register, there isn´t anywhere else that can go. I keep scrolling through my phone just reading past logs that make me laugh.

“Hey, Jaehee” I hear as the bell ringed. It was Zen, with his helmet wrap around his arm as he came in. I love his motorcycle look, but the actual motorcycle worries me a bit. “What´s up?”

“Zen!” I unconsciously raise my voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I was around the block and thought I´ll pay you two a visit” he says smiling as he leans on the counter. “Um…speaking of which where is she?”

“Well…” How can I tell him and not have him freak out? “Um…don´t look now, but…” I whisper getting closer to him ear. “Jumin came to talk to her about a personal matter”

“WHAT?!” he exclaims, and they inevitably turn their heads in our direction.

He stares at us as she kindly waves. I waved back hopping they can´t see the flush on my cheeks from that far.

“What the hells does he want with her?” he asks me. “You don´t thin he wants to convince her to be his assistant again?”

“I hope that´s not the case” I tell him with a sigh. “It´s really not an easy job, not even for the amount he offers.” I admit remembering not only the endless hour of work and the catsitting days. “I´m really grateful for all he did for me, but I wouldn´t wish it upon anyone”

“Of course, not!” he said back to me. “You are probably to nice to say it, but we could all tell he exploited you. And not to even mention the—”

“ _Ahem_ ” we both turn to see them standing in front of us. “I have to get going, but it was good to see you” he says to me. “Zen” he nods at him before smiling back at her. “It was nice talking to you”

“You too” she smiles back. “Have a good drive” she says as he walks out the door.

Her sigh of relief was the only kind of silence we got before. “Pff…what the hell did he wanted?”

“Well…it´s kind of embarrassing”

“You don´t have to tell us if—”

“Of course you have to tell us!” Zen interrupted. “You really never know what that guy really wants”

“I think your looking to much into it, Zen” she said as she crossed through our little counter door. “You should give him a chance from time to time”

He rolled his eyes. “When he deserves it I will”

A bit of silence as she tied up her apron and again curiosity took the best of me. “Umm…I hope you don´t mind me asking, but…what did you talk about?”

“You took the words out of my mouth” he smirks.

“Don´t worry. I was going to tell you anyway” She says raising her arms behind her head and braiding her hair once again. “It´s just that…he asked me out”

“HE WHAT?!” Zen exclaims as he stumbled on his own feet.

“Oh” I mouth not sure of how to react.

“Ye-eah” I notice a flush on her cheeks. She has never liked being the center of attention “Told you it was embarrassing”

“And what did you say?!”

“I told him I would think about it”

“And what are you going to say?” he asks with his hands pressing against the counter in anticipation.

“I don´t know yet” she confesses. “I don´t even know if I have the time or energy for it…Besides…” Was it my imagination or did she just cross eyes with me. “I don´t even know how I feel about him”

“Um…What do you mean?” I ask softly. Maybe I was intruding to much.

“Well…I´ve never seen him in that light” she pauses for a mom. “Or any of you boys for that matter”

“Ugh!” I hear Zen before he hides his head between his arms.

“Huh? What is it?”

“Nothing, just shame”

“It´s fine, Zen” she giggled. “I kind of knew you weren´t serious”

“Still…I´m sorry” he says as he lifts his head up with some pink coloring his face. “But that’s beside the point.”

“Yeah, you are right” she says with a sigh. “What do you think, Jaehee?”

“Me?” I ask surprised. “Um…what do you mean?”

She frowns looks at Zen and then back at me. Is there something I´m not seeing?

“What´s your opinion?” she asks again.

“Well…I don´t see how this concern me”

“He was your boss, wouldn´t it be kind of weird?”

“He is also a member of the RFA” Zen mentions. “Wouldn´t it be unethical to date between us?”

“Not really” I answer. “Rika and V were in a relationship and they founded the group”

“Well, you right about that”

“Also, it didn´t seem to bother you before” I smirk at him.

“Pfff…” I hear her before she laughs. “That was a good one, Jaehee”

He frowns in embarrassment. “Please don´t mention it”

“I´m just joking” I reassure him with a giggle. “But I do believe that if you want to go out with him you should”

“Really?” her eyebrows fur as she tilts her head.

“Yeah” I smile. “I understand that you also have a life of your own, so go out and live it”

“Hmm…” she says melting on the counter. “Are you sure?” she asks again. Cheeks pressed against the table, hair hiding part of her face, but still I could see those childlike eyes of her.

I thought about it of a second. “yes”

What´s this worry in my chest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, special thanks to @strawberrynesquick for helping to choose the tittle and some grammar checking. Luv u dude :3  
> Also this whole fic was inspired by on tiktok, but for the life of me I can´t find it xd. So when I do I´ll link it here uwu. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Shot No. 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trivger warning///heteros lol

All the members of the RFA come to our café from time to time. Yoosung and Zen are our most common customers, as our establishment isn´t far from SKY University or Zen´s gym. Seven might not come as often, but he does make his appearance. He calls and orders six sandwiches and the biggest order of expresso that we can give him without breaking our health code. Even V came by once, he said it looks lovely, and…I believe him.

Yet, once I saw him I couldn´t remember one single time he came by. Maybe because he didn´t want do see Jaehee, or maybe it´s because we are very far from his office. Either way I was glad. Jumin was always nice to talk to, and if he had a problem that I could help, then I´ll gladly listen to him.

“So, Jumin” I say cheerfully as I place the cookies on our table and sat down “What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Um…well” he said and looked from the cookie plate and then back to my face. “Did you just finish baking this?”

“Yeah, fresh out the oven” I said proudly.

“I can tell” He smiled. To be honest that concerned me a bit. Were they to hot? He looked up at me again. “It´s just that…” he raised his hand and caressed his cheek.

“Oh!” I said and did the same. How do I always cover myself on flour? “Now?”

He chuckles. “Here” he said and grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket. “Let me” he requested as he leaned in.

I stayed still, looking away a little fluster. I didn´t remember him being so gentle. “Thank you” I softly said as he sat back down.

“It´s no problem” he smiled.

Silence invaded our space and once again I felt the big presence of a C.E.O. in front of me. “So…Jumin…what was it that it´s bothering?”

“I came here to apologize”

“Apologize?” I looked in my memories for something that he might have done or said, but nothing came up. Yeah, he could come out as cold and rude sometimes, but that was just the way he was. He never truly means it. “But you have nothing apologize for Jumin”

“On the contrary, I do” he said serious as he adjusted his tie. “Last year, during you first party I had been incredibly insistent on you becoming my new assistant. I thought that the fact that I found you equally as competent as Assistant Kang was a complement, but now I truly see how wrong I was.” He confessed and though his tone was stale I could see the sorry in his eyes.

“I had totally forgotten about it Jumin” I smiled. “So, don´t worry about it”

“I see” he smiled back. “I´m actually glad to hear that”

“Hm…can I ask why?”

“Well, I realized that I wanted you working with me for the potential that you have, but…I guess that it was merely a superficial instinct out of what I truly feel” he paused and looked around. Was Jumin Han having troubles to expressing himself? “I been thinking a lot lately and I´ve come to the conclusion that I didn´t really want you to be my assistant, I wanted you to be close to me”

My heart stopped for a second and I could feel my whole face burning. Is he trying to say what I think he is trying to say…?

“I guess that what I´m saying is that I´m looking to have stronger bond with you…if that´s okay with you” He looked at me, but it seemed that it was hard.

“I-I” I had suddenly lost my words. This wasn´t at all what I had been expecting.

“You don´t have to answer now” he said. “If you need time to think about it, I find it to be fair” I nodded. “And whatever it´s your answer I´ll accept it. So, please don´t feel pressure” I nodded again. “That´s all I wanted to say so I guess I´ll be—”

“WHAT?!” I heard a oh so familiar voice. We both turned around to see Jaehee and Zen staring at us from the counter. Man, for an actor he really doesn´t know how to act discreet.

“Maybe you should go say hi, before you go” I suggested.

“Hmm…I agree” he said standing and buttoning up his coat.

I started to stand up when he “Please, let me” he said and quickly got behind me and helped me with the chair.

“Thank you” I said as I got out and walked towards them.

They weren´t many steps and by the volume that Zen was speaking it was impossible for us not to hear what he was—

“ _Ahem_ ” They both turned to see us. “I have to get going, but it was good to see you” he says to Jaehee “Zen” I guess that just a nod is enough for Zen. “It was talking to you” he said and smile.

“You too” I smiled back hopping the pink in my cheeks wasn´t obvious “Have a good drive” I said as he walks out the door living with me with the initial ring of the bell, but with so many questions. I guess I´ll have to ask her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I really wanted to do this whole fic from Jaehee perspective, but like always I want so badly to tell it from all the points of views. Thats what I hate about first person narratives lol, yet I can't stop writting like this xD


	3. Shot No. 2

**Zen:**  
Hey!  
I got news!

 **Yoosung:**  
lol  
If it´s about how you skin regenerated again  
Then I don´t want to hear it

 **707** :  
Lmao!  
Why so cold, Yoosung?

 **Yoosung:**  
Haven´t been sleeping well  
T_T

 **Zen:**  
And why is that my fault?  
You should be nice to your elders!

 **707:**  
I agree!  
Be nice to us, Yoosung!

 **Yoosung** :  
-_-  
I´m leaving.

 **Zen:**  
Wait!  
You really want to hear this!  
Quick!

**Jaehee has entered the chatroom.  
MC has entered the chatroom.**

**Zen:**  
Before someone involve comes!  
Fuck!

 **707:  
**Lmao  
It has to do with the ladies of the RFA?

 **MC:**  
lol gossiping about us Zen?

 **Yoosung:**  
Oohhh O.o?

 **Zen:**  
Well…not anymore  
Or not without your permission.

 **MC:**  
lmao  
It´s fine by me.  
They are going to find out about it anyway.

 **Zen:**  
Jaehee?

 **Jaehee:**  
What about me?

 **Zen:  
**???

 **Jaehee:**  
I mean…she said yes.

 **Zen:**  
Okay then!

 **707:  
**lol just spill it already

 **Yoosung:**  
Yeah!  
Don´t make it bigger than it is!

 **Zen:**  
Mr. Trust fund asked MC on a date!!!

 **Yoosung:  
**O_O  
For real??!

 **707:**  
Omg!!!  
Congrats!!

 **MC:**  
Lol  
Why?

 **707:**  
You have a CEO in your hand!  
You basically have your all life solved!!

 **MC:**  
lmao  
I don´t think of it that way.  
Besides, I haven´t said yes.

**Jumin has joined the chatroom.**

**Jumin:**  
Mhh…I guess words spreads fast.

 **707:  
**The man of the hour!  
You can thank Zen for this ;3

 **Jumin:  
**Zen, just for you to know I consider gossiping a very tacky habit.

 **Zen:**  
lol  
Like if I cared what you think.  
Besides, I got permission.

 **Jumin:**  
From one of the parties.  
But I don´t remember giving you authorization.

 **Zen:**  
:p

 **Yoosung:**  
lol

 **MC:**  
Hey don´t fight!

 **Jumin:**  
I agree.

 **707:**  
Jumin not wanting to fight with Zen?  
Omg.  
MC, I think you really did change him!

 **Jumin:**  
I shouldn´t waste my time with you.

 **Yoosung:  
**You talked to soon.

 **Jaehee:**  
I do agree with Jumin.  
This a matter of the two of them and only the two of them.  
I though we can comment, let try not to.  
Out of respect.

 **MC:  
**u//w//u  
thks J-hee.

 **707:**  
lol I want a cute nickname like J-hee´s.

 **Yoosung:**  
Same.

 **Jumin;  
**Thank you for your concerns Jaehee.  
And as she said I think this topic is for both of us to discuss in private.

 **MC:  
**Jumin.

 **Jumin:**  
For that same reason I´m going to ask you to restrain yourself of making comments about us.  
Yes?

 **MC:**  
It´s fine.  
lol.  
I accept your proposal ;3

 **Zen:  
**:O

 **Yoosung:**  
OMG!

 **707:**  
WOOOAH!  
CHEERS!  
*gulps Ph.D. Pepper*

This feeling inside me…was it like a hole that just got bigger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but to the point ;3 Hope you liked it, and see u next chapter uwu.


	4. Shot No. 3

I realized that this Saturday felt different. As always, I could count the number of clients that came in with hand. I had passed the time organizing our inventory and perfecting a couple of recipes. Yet, as the closing time got closer, I could only feel how stale and lifeless this place was without her.

“Hey, Jaehee!” I heard his voice as I saw his unforgettable with strands come through our door.

I feel my mood lift a little. At least he was here. “Let me guess. You were around the block, again?”

“How do you know?” he said with a giggle.

“Well, you seem to be coming in more often” I said and took another bite from my sandwich.

“It doesn´t bother you right?” he asked as he sat down with me at the table.

“Not at all, Zen” I responded immediately. “How could you bother me?”

“I just don´t want to get between your work?”

“Yeah, because Saturdays are hectic” the sarcasm obvious on my tone “But don´t worry. Come as often as you want. I really enjoy your company”

“Me too” he smiled. “Oh, and is she in the kitchen again?”

“No” the words escape from my mouth with a sigh. I guess it was impossible for me to hide my disappointment.

“Ugh!” he rolled his eyes. “Don´t tell me she is with—” I nodded. “Tks—That guy! Doesn’t he know that this place is open on Saturdays too?”

“It´s fine” I brushed him off. “I told her that she could go”

He raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“She works really hard, and she hasn´t used any of her day offs. So, I thought she deserved it”

“Of course, she does…but doesn´t it annoys you that she is spending it like that?”

“It´s her day off” I say talking a sip of my coffee. “Whatever she does, or whoever she spends it with is none of my concern.”

“I guess you are right” he sighs. “But it still bugs me”

“Why? Because it´s Jumin?”

I knew Zen, and if there was something that he liked to do was rant about Jumin Han. I rarely talk, I let him go on and on about the little things he does, yet I haven´t gotten tired of them. I guess that´s there is something enjoyable about listening bickering about my ex-boss.

“I mean, obviously” he shrugs. “But…it´s just he is taking her way and…you seem livelier when you are around her”

“Oh!” I said and placed the cup down. “Am I? I´ve never noticed?”

“Yeah, you just seem to smile more, and you talk more freely”

“Well…I guess it´s just because I know that she understands me” and as I said that I realized that it wasn´t a thought. “I mean, not that you don´t get me it´s just—”

“No need to explain” he chuckles. “You two spend all the time together. It´s obvious that you know each other more than I do”

I nodded a little embarrass.

“Mmm…but you know something?”

“What?”

“You should be having fun too” he smiles at me.

“I am having fun” I respond. “I´m talking to you”

“Aww, that sweet” he places a strand of hair behind his ear. “But you are still at work hours. How about in your free time?”

I felt the grin on my face and the sparkle on my eyes. “I watch your musical”

“Again, flatter” he said with a chuckle and a little of blush. “But I mean do you ever go out?”

“Yeah, we go to shopping or to the movies from time to time”

“Well…do you ever do anything without her?” he questions me.

Without her…? Think it about it now, it´s hard for me to remember a time that I spent doing something alone. In my memories she is always there besides me, making jokes or laughing about mine. Even the hobbies I used to do alone weren´t safe from her company.

“Actually…now that you mention it, no”

“Then that´s out problem”

“Our problem?”

“Yup” he responds with a cheeky smile. “And I have the perfect solution for it”

“Really?” despite all the self-reflection he was making me do, I was indeed intrigued. “What is it?”

“Well…we are a pair of workaholics alone on a Saturday, so…what do you think?”

“We are going to a musical?!”

“Um…It´s wasn´t what I had in mind” he said softly. I guess he didn´t want to hurt my feelings. “Besides, isn´t hard to get tickets by this point”

“Hmph!” Sometimes I miss wearing glasses. The reflection on them always added a dramatic glare. “Don´t underestimate me, Zen”

“Never have” he said as he stood up. “Why don´t I help you close up and then we get going?”

“Oh! You don´t have to—”

“But I want to” he smiles. “So just tell me what to do”

…

**Zen has joined the chatroom.**

**Zen:**  
Y´all.  
Jaehee and I are hanging out at my place tonight.  
You are invited to come.

 **707:**  
lol  
You said y´all.

 **Yoosung:  
** I´ll love to  
But I have plans.

 **Zen:**  
If your plans include lolol  
Then you have no plans

 **Yoosung:**  
Hey!

 **707:**  
lol

 **Zen:**  
Seven are you coming?

 **707:**  
I´m busy at work.

 **Zen:**   
C´mon.  
You aren´t.  
I´ve seen you logged in all day.

 **707:**  
Duty calls at mysterious hours.   
:3

 **Zen:**  
Just tell me what you want to drink.

 **Yoosung:  
** O.o?

 **Zen:**  
*sends picture of Jaehee standing on grocery store hallway*

 **707:**   
lol cute peace sigh, J-hee

 **Zen:**  
I´m paying so just tell me what to get.   
Becuz I don´t want to come back later.

 **Yoosung:**  
:o  
In that case buy me something cherry flavored.

 **Zen:**  
What brand?

 **Yoosung:  
** Any brand.  
They are all good!!

 **Zen:**  
U 7?

 **707:**  
lol  
I don´t drink.

 **Zen:  
** *sends picture of a three litter Ph.D. Pepper*  
is this okay?

 **707:**  
thks, but I really can´t go.

 **Zen:**  
lol  
they are 2x3

 **707:**  
ok  
I´ll go.

 **Zen:**  
great ;3  
Oh! Almost forgot xd  
V! If you for some miracle see this.   
You are also invited.

…

As I reach for the door handle it opens by itself and Zen appears in front of me. “Where you think you are going?”

“I was going to help you”

“Tks…you don´t need to worry about that” he rolls his eyes. “Here. Have a beer” he says and hands me a can.

I frown “But I already had two”

“And you still as stiff as you were at the shop” he responds. “So, loosen up a little”

“Yeah, Jaehee” I hear Luciel´s voice from behind me. “Like this” he stands up grabs Yoosung shoulders and begins to shake them.

“Wait, Seven!” he complains. “You are gonna get me dizzy!”

“If he pukes you are cleaning it up” Zen says as he sits next to them which I also follow.

“Yohoo!” Luciel sings as he let go of his arms. “Don´t you feel litter, Yoosung?”

“I feel the same!”

“Of course, you do” Zen laughs. “You are already wasted”

“No, I´m not!” Yet, by the strong smell of alcoholic cherry says otherwise.

I hear Zen laugh besides me again. “Man, c´mon. You can´t even hide it! Your cheeks betray you!”

Yoosung crosses his arms and I believe he unknowingly pouts. “Pff…so you invited us over to make fun of me?!”

I rolled my eyes with a smile. When drunk, Yoosung tends to become very emotional, also called a drama queen.

“Nah” Luciel says leaning back on his chair and adjusting his glasses. “It actually feels like a single and not ready to mingle kind of party”

“I´m ready to mingle!” Yoosung says back.

“Pfff…of course you are” Zen responds. “But where is your girlfriend?”

“Out there…” he murmurs. “…somewhere”

The two other boys burst out laughing and I accompanied them with a giggle.

“I´m serious!”

“Don´t worry, Yoosung” I say trying to cheer him up. “Having a partner is overrated”

I felt the mood of the conversation change and with that I realized how dead their stares are. “What?”

“You literally have no say in this”

I was taken aback by his tone. “What do you mean?”

He rolls his eyes. “You are basically in a relationship, Jaehee”

“That´s not true! I´m as single as a pringle”

“Pfff…” Luciel chuckles. “That was funny, Jaehee.”

“Thank you” I say as I take sip from my can. “I been practicing.”

He rolls his eyes. “No, the fact that you think you are single”

“But I am!”

He looks at me then at Zen and back at me. He raises and eyebrow. “You can´t be serious”

“I am!”

“But…” Yoosung begins as he holds the can with both his hands. “Aren´t you two living together?”

“Oooohhhh” Now everything makes sense. “You guys got it wrong” I smile. “We are just _best friends_ ”

And with those words I see both their faces drop. I turn to look at Zen only to see him shrug at me as he takes a drink form his red cup.

“What?”

“Do we really need to spell it out for you?” Yoosung asks me.

I look at them once again. Trying to see if something in their faces could help me. Still, nothing. “Spell what out?”

“Ugh!” he complains. “You know what? I´m to drunk for this. Seven you explain!”

“Pff…as always” Zen chuckles.

“Okay” he takes a big sigh. “Jaehee, you remember that since the beginning she is been super nice to you?” I nod. “And she even helped you quit your job and open up a café” I nod again. “What do you think that is?”

“Because she is nice?” I question. “Isn´t she nice to everyone?”

“I mean, yes” he frowns. “But specifically, to you”

“To me?”

“Yeah” Yoosung says. “Can´t you see it?”

“See what?!” This was getting annoying.

“My God!”

“Just give her a second” Zen says next to me.

“She moved in with you as soon as she could, Jaehee” Luciel states. “Doesn´t that tell you something?”

I shrug.

“She looks out for you, Jaehee” Zen adds. “And pays all her attention to you”

“Yeah, and she trust you so much” Yoosung says. “She even opened a business with you! Something that you might share for a long time”

“I-I,”

“You know what” Luciel cuts me off. “Just think about it again, but try seeing it on _another light_ ”

“ _Another light_?” I repeat only to get nod as response.

I paused for myself and take another sip. Maybe alcohol would help me decipher this.

_Another light?_ Would they perhaps mean a romantic one? That would make sense, seeing we initially were talking about couple, but…we aren´t a couple. But now that they mention it…I guess we can tend to have those kinds of behavior.

Yet, I can´t really see how our relationship can be confused that way. I mean, we do everything together, and though it embarrassing we hug from time to time. Sometimes I catch her staring at me with a smile when I´m doing something. Other times she just slowly creeps into my arms as we are watching a movie. And when we are cleaning the house, she always turns is into a dance section. She grabs my hand a twirl me around. But, that´s what friends do, right?

“Well, I guess we do have a lot of intimacy, but that’s normal between friends, right?”

“Yes, friends have intimacy” Luciel starts. “That´s why I can touch Yoosung like this” he sticks his hand out and presses it against his face.

“Hey!” he pushes his hand away.

“But the sort of intimacy that you two have isn´t one of friends” he says. “Or at least from her side”

Inside of me I felt a click and with that, my memorize came crashing to me like a bus.

All those nights we spent hours talking and I could only see her staring at me. The unnecessary holding of my hand in public. The rare occasions when we slept on my bed and she slowly wrapped of her arms around me. And how, even with my heart pounding on my chest and the strange warm in my body, I let her sleep, brushing her hair into the night.

“OH MY GOD!”

“Finally!”

“She likes me!”

“Yes!” Zen exclaims and I see the biggest smile on his face. “You finally realized!”

“Wait! You knew?!”

“We all knew”

“Di-id she told you this?” I feel myself stuttering on my words and I can´t tell if I´m nervous or if it´s the third beer acting up.

“She told me” Zen says proud.

“Yeah, and the rest of us can piece two and two together” Luciel says as he adjusts his glasses.

“Well, except Jumin” Yoosung comments as he takes another sip.

“Jumin!” I exclaimed to myself. “I had totally forgotten about him!”

“Yeah” Luciel chuckles. “Why are corporate people so dense?”

“I know, right?” Zen responds.

“Wait! What I´m I suppose to do?”

“You should go marching over to Jumin´s and get your girl!” Yoosng cheers.

“Yes!” Luciel exclaims with him. “I like that idea!”

“Bu-ut…” I turn away. “I-I don´t even know how I feel”

“Oh! C´mon!” Zen complains. “We are not going to lose to Mr. Foot Up My Ass!”

“Huh? What do you mean?!”

“What I mean—” he starts as he stands up. “Is that we are going to Jumin´s and you´ll figure it out on our way there”

“You can´t drive!” I say back. “You been drinking!”

“No, I haven´t!” he hands me his cup. “It´s water!” I take his glass and stare at the translucent liquid before taking a sip. He was right, it was just water. “See!”

“Oh my God!” Luciel exclaims with laughter. “You had all this planed?”

“Of course!” he winks at him. “Don´t expect less from the best match maker”

“Well, I´m expecting a girlfriend” Yoosung complains.

“It´s in the works, dude” he responds before turning to see me again. “So? What do you say?”

I felt a rush inside of me, one that I can only compare to shots of expresso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Jaehee,
> 
> This is an intervantion :3 
> 
> With love, Zen.


	5. Shot No. 4

I held on tight to Zen´s back as I could hear the motorcycle roar with vibrations under us. I don´t like this! I don´t like the speed! I don´t like the danger! And I don´t like how scare I am!

“Zen!” I yell. “Slow down!”

“I´m sorry!” he responds. “I have to go fast in this street! But we are almost there!”

I just closed my eyes and held onto him tighter.

…

“Here!” I hear him say as we stop.

I open my eyes only to see the familiar skyscraper where he lives. “Are you sure they are here?”

“Yeah” he answers. “I asked her where they have been hanging out at and she said that they haven´t gotten out of here”

It made sense. That place was like a city of its own.

“Zen…” I say as he takes out my helmet and trying to fix my hair. “I´m not sure about this”

“Jaehee, it´s going to be fine” he smiles. “Believe me!”

“Bu-ut…What if you are wrong?” I ask him. “What if she does like him?”

“She doesn´t” he answers immediately.

“How do you know?”

“Because she told me she liked you”

“A year ago!”

“No!” he responds. “Constantly. She just didn´t know how you felt. And for what I´ve seen I don´t blame her.”

“She accepted a date with him!”

“She asked you first!” he yelled back. “To see if you finally noticed!”

“But she kept on dating him” My vision was getting blurry…When had been the last time that I-I…

“Because she has the right to move on if you don´t return her feelings!” he pulls his hair a little. “She waited for you a year, Jaehee!”

“Exactly! She doesn´t want me anymore!” As I say these words, I can feel something burn inside me, like the sudden heat of touching a stove. “She wants him!”

“No, she doesn´t!” he yells again. “She is trying to get over you! So, go up there before she actually does!”

“Are you…?” I ask from behind my bangs. I look up to see him. Arms cross, a smirk and undeniable sureness in his eyes.

“Absolutely, Jaehee”

And there he was again, pushing me to fight for what I wanted. To stand up for myself and go for it. How could I ever imagine to what extend he was going to help me?

I take a deep breath and wipe my tears. “Okay!” smile at him. “Let´s do this!”

…

As we walked towards main counter, I realized we had no plan of how to sneak in. And with the amount of guards we wouldn´t be able to get in by sheer force as I could expect Zen wanted to. Yet as we got closer, I recognized that face.

“Miss Kang?” she asked as we both arrived at the table.

“Yes” I smiled back. “It´s good to see you, Miss Chae”

“Sorry it took me a minute” she chuckled. “It´s you haven´t seen you around here for a while”

“Yeah” I respond just before following it up with a lie. “I had promotion”

“Oh! That explains the hair” she says. “Which looks beautiful by the way”

“Thank you” I smile. “Is Mr. Han home?” I ask trying my best to not look suspicious. “We had an emergency at the office”

“Let me check” she turns toward her screen. “Lucky you! He seems to be home”

“Phew” I hear Zen behind me. “Thank God”

I saw her eyes diverted towards him with fluttering eyelashes. “I guess we haven´t meet either” she starts with a smile. “I´m—”

“I´m sorry, Miss Chae” I say grabbing his arm. “We are kind of in a hurry. So please, excuse us” I say, and we began speed walk towards the elevator.

“That was awesome!” he says to me as the doors of the empty elevator closed. “You´re a better actress than me!”

“Thanks” I say as I see the red digits on the screen increasing. “I just hope I can stay that strong in front of her”

“You are going to be great!” he says and grabs my arms. “So, loosen up a little” he shakes my body a little the same way Luciel did.

It might be my nerves or the adrenaline pumping through my veins, but I start laughing and I don´t stop until I hear the dooming ding.

We step out of the elevator only to find ourselves already at his floor. As we scan around the room, I can see the color of her hair poking out of the corner of my eye. And as I turn my head, she does the same. Our eyes meet and I felt my heart stop.

“Jaehee? Zen?” She stands up and walks towards us. As she does, I notice how she is wearing my sweater dress. Man, why does it look so good on her? And how am I just realizing that? “What are you doing here?”

“I-I…” I started but I got stuck on that word.

“She has something to say to you!”

“Yes, I do!” I grab her hands and smile as she looks up to me. “I-I…”

“Jaehee?” his deep tone made an entrance. “Zen? Um…Is there a problem?”

I look at him only to find such a perplexed expression in his face. “Jumin”

“They need to talk” Zen says for me. “And in private actually. So, let´s—”

He crosses his arms as his stare goes blank in my direction. “Actually, I think that whatever you have to say can wait”

“No, it can´t!” I instinctively respond.

“Hmph…Well, could you do it fast?” I could tell how annoyed he was. “We were kind of in the middle of something”

“Ye-eah” I say and turn to see her eyes.

“Jaehee…” she starts. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes!” I hold her hands tighter. “I´m sorry for being so stupid all this time! I really didn´t realized this…but I-I,”

It took me a moment to be able to vocalize, to collect all my heart beats, tears feelings and comprise them into three words.

“I love you!”

Her face jumped in surprised and only made me more scared. Had the alcohol been playing with my head?! Had I been seeing things?! Was this one of those God forsaken pranks from Luciel?! For once I swear if this is—

“Jaehee” She showed me brightest smile I ever seen. “I love you too!” she says before pulling her hands and jumping into me. “Oh my God! You have not idea how much I wanted to say that!”

“Hahaha…” I start to giggle. I just can´t believe it! How could I have been so blind?! Because now that she said it, I realized how mush I wanted her to do so!

“ _Ahem”_ he clears his throat taking us out of our moment. I expect him to be mad. To kick us out of his house and then of the RFA, but you now what? It´s worth it! She is worth it!

And despite my expectations what I hear him say is. “I´m happy for you two” with a small smile.

“Jumin” she whispers as she untangles from me.

“No, don´t worry” he stops her. “You don´t have to explain anything”

“But…”

“I told you I would accept you answer not mattering what it was” he looked at me and despite the situation I couldn´t feel a trace of hostility. “At least the answer it´s you”

I nod to him. Despite feeling sorry for him, I really can´t find any words to say.

“Guess, we should leave now” Zen starts from elevator doors. “But…three just seem to much for the motorcycle”

“You came in the motorcycle?!” she asks in surprise.

“Ye-ah”

“I´ll call you a car” Jumin responds.

“You don´t-“

“Please, allow me” he says as he presses the little pad on the door. “Tell, Mr. Kim that I need him to escort some friends…Hmph…yes that location and…Zen” he calls for him. “What´s your address again?”

“Ask me again later” Zen says at him as he (oddly) smiles at him.

“But I´m asking now”

He rolls his eyes. “Tks…I´m staying for a while longer”

“Hmm…?” he raises an eyebrow. “Why so?”

“Ugh! Don´t ask” he responds. “Just finish your call”

He let´s go of the button. “Mr. Kim will wait for you at the entrance of building” he starts as he walks towards us.

“Thank you, Jumin” she says as our hands lock up to the eachother´s. “For everything”

“Hmph” he chuckles. “Don´t even mention it” he loosens his tie up.

“I guess that we shouldn´t make Mr. Kim wait” I say awkwardly. There was no way to make the exiting of this situation easier.

“You right” she responds and pulls my hand. “Will get going” she says as we get into the elevator. “Zen, thanks”

“A pleasure” he winks at us the doors close in front of us.

And with that we are alone once again. Never have I felt more peace and chaos at the same time. Things were different, yet I hoped for nothing to change.

“Jaehee” my name sounded different now.

“Ye-“ before I could finish she place her lips on top of mine and as she kissed me. I closed my eyes and returned the favor.

Maybe things did need to change because nothing it my life had ever felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! A win for this lesbians!!! HAHAHA I really love them :3 And hey, their story does and here, but...I have some loose ends with other two characters soo...I'll see you next in the extras lol.


	6. Extra Shot No.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

I said that I one day I would give Jumin Han, and tonight…I think he really needs it.

It´s been ten minutes since they left, leaving me alone him and a bottle of wine. I can smell the bitterness of the liquid from where I am sitting. I normally stay away from wine, but it would be stupid of me to ask him for something else.

“Here” he hands me my glass.

“Thank you” I say as I intertwine my fingers under the transparent curve. I look down at the redness dreading its flavor.

I hear the splashing of a fountain only to turn and see how his finishing to fill his glass the to the brim.

“Hey!”

He looks at me from the corner of his eyes. “What?” A shiver went up my spine.

“Um…” Suddenly I lost my words. “Is-sn´t that a little much?”

“It is” he takes a big si—no more like a gulp of it before flopping down to the coach next to me.

“You could slow down” I say as I stir the liquid in my arm.

“I have no intention to” He looks at me with a pair of lifeless eyes. “The faster I forget this night the better” another gulp.

“I get it, dude” I sigh as I dare to taste my glass. “Getting your heart broken is hard, specially the first time”

He lets out what I think it´s a chuckle. “What makes you think it´s been the first time?”

“Oh, well…I kind of assumed”

He rolls his eyes. “Please, Zen. I´m almost thirty”

“And your attitude multiples that number by two”

He didn´t smile, but I guess I should expect it. It is not like he ever laughs at my jokes anyway.

I take a sip of my glass and the sheer taste in my tongue is enough to make me feel dizzy. I´m not good with wine, it loosens me up way to fast. Normally I wouldn´t even feel anything until my fifth can.

“So, you been in love more than once, huh?” I try to start up conversation again.

“Three times” he says as he plays around with liquid.

“Three?!” It is hard to imagine this guy even has a heart, and now you´re telling me he has given it away three time?! “Man, no wonder you are an alcoholic”

“Look who´s talking” he smirks. “At least I have an excuse”

“I´m not an alcoholic!” I bite back. “I just use it to sleep sometimes”

He rolls his eyes. “There is medicine for that”

“Pills are bad for you!”

“And so are calories in a can” he takes a sip in satisfaction.

Ugh! I hate that he thinks he is so witty, but I must tolerate it! Unlike him I´m not an asshole. I won´t leave him alone like this, and specially if I was the responsible for his state.

“If three is your love count…” A playful smile forming in my face. “Then what´s your body count?”

“Tks—” he stands up. “I´m going for another bottle”

“Another?!” I turn to see the wine still half done on the table. “But you haven´t finish this one!”

“I have better brands” he says as he walks out to the door. “Just wait there”

I sigh. What else can I do? My eyes dance through the room looking for something entertaining. Yet, I can only see boring gray walls decorated with ostentatious pieces of art and some of V´s pictures.

I look down to the coach again. How do they make this so structured, but so fluffy at the same time? For the corner of my eye I see a glimpse of red. I lift my view a little to find red velvet box. Could it be—

“I´m back”

I jerk in surprise. “Geez! Make some noise, man!”

“Hmm?” he tilts his head he observes what I have in hand. “I guess I dropped it”

“Oh” I say turning my attention back to the box. “This was for her?”

He nods as he sits back next to me.

“And this isn´t…you know?”

He raises an eyebrow as he pours himself his second glass. “A what?”

I roll my eyes. Could he really be this dense? “A ring?”

He chuckles. “Check for yourself”

“Hmm…” I leave my glass at the table and with my other hand I start to open the box. It wasn´t a ring, instead it was a delicate silver chain with a little circle hanging from it. “You were going to give her this?”

“Yes” he says as he starts to sip his glass again.

“It´s not what I would expect from you” The looked more at it, the more I realize how simple it really is. It doesn´t even have anything engraved in. Yet, the way it shines with the light make it look beautiful. “It´s so—”

“Simple? I know…But” he paused and sigh for a moment. “It´s the only thing she wouldn´t stop looking at. We went to so many stores, and she never let me buy her anything.” The words seem to faintly fall from his mouth as he stares into his glass. “So, I had to come back for it later”

My heart hurt a little. He might not look so down, but in the soft tone of his voice I could feel how he truly felt.

“I think she would had loved it” I smile at him.

“Yeah” he says with a sigh. “I was excited to give it to her. To have her wear a picture of me”

“A picture?” I ask. “What do you mean?”

“Oh? I didn´t mention it?” he turned to face me, and I notice how his cheeks had gotten pinker. “It´s a locket”

“A locket?” I repeated. “That´s kind of cute”

“Pfff…I guess” he chuckles and looks away. “But I´ll have to return it tomorrow”

“You shouldn´t” I say as I reach for my own glass.

“Hmm?” he lifts his eyebrow at me.

“Save it for the right person” I take a sip.

“Tks—Please” he frowns and looks away. “My love count it´s three. I´m starting to think that I´m the problem”

I feel my face twist. “You are not the problem!”

“Look at the facts, Zen” he runs a hand through his hair. “I´ve fallen for three people and not even one of them has fallen for me! So please tell me how I´m not the problem?”

I roll my eyes. And they say I´m a drama queen? “Dude, they were just not the one.” I tell him. “Because if they rejected someone as intelligent, kind and…” I hate what I´m about to say. “hand—” I see his face lit up a little making my choke on the words. “above average as you then it means they are just not the one for you”

He stays quite for a while, but in the end, I see him smile “I really thought you were going to say it” he takes a final drink from his glass.

“Tried to” I smirk. “But my body really didn´t let me”

“Of course” he rolls his eyes.

For a moment silence fills the room, and despite us not getting along I had never found these moments uncomfortable. If something, they were always the more peaceful ones we shared.

“Zen…” he mutters.

“Yeah?”

There might be a little distance between us, but from here I could feel his tension. “Do you…really think all that about me?”

His usual stone face seems to never have existed. Instead I can see his eyes softly drilling me with a bitten lip and a reddish tone in his face. I´ve never seen Jumin Han so vulnerable, and now I realized how I hate him more like this.

“Yes” Never thought I would be so honest like this. I could be very vocal about how much I despised him, yet…it wasn´t true. Even if I swore to myself to never tell him my real opinion of him, I can´t let him think so low of himself. “You are pretty great, Jumin” I say with smile before taking my last sip. “Just don´t let it get to your head”

“Hmm…” he turns back to the floor dissolving his emotions into the air. “Thank you”

“You´re welcome” I respond. “Now, could you hand me the bottle? Because I need another glass after this”

I hear him laugh, and inside me my guilt begins to heal. “Here” he stands up, grabs the bottle, and pours my glass. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah” I say before placing my lips on the liquor and gulping it down. “Thanks”

“No problem” he says sitting right next to me.

It´s kind of odd to have him so close. From where I am, I get little hints of his cologne. Smells expensive.

“Zen…” he calls me under his breath.

“Yes?” As I was about to take another sip, I feel his hand under my chin.

“If you don´t like it…” He turns my head to look at him. “please just tell me”

“Wha-“

He throws himself at my face and presses our lips together. He is kissing me! Jumin Han is kissing me! Then man I hate more in this life has his mouth on mine! And how haven´t I kicked his ass yet?! Why am I closing my eyes?!

I feel his hand move to my cheek as he slowly pushes me to lay on the coach. His fingers run through my hair as I press mine against his chest.

“Ju—“ I try to say between his lips. “Wa—”

He parts away opening his eyes and looking down on me. The look on his face seems to be the one from always, rigid eyebrows and cold eyes, yet his cheeks are red, and his breath agitated.

“Tell me to stop” he places his forehead over mine. “Tell me now, because if you don´t…I wouldn´t be able to”

“Ju-umin”

“Ug-gh…” His head falls in my shoulder with a sigh.

I place my hand in the back of his neck and kept it there for a while. Why was his hair so soft? And his warmth so mellow?

“I´m sorry, Zen” he says as he begins to stand up. “I don´t know what took over me”

“Jumin”

“I´ll call you a ride home…just please let´s forget this—”

I grab him by his tie and pull him back to my face. “It´s fine” I say between our lips. “Something is taking over me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious, my headcanon is that Jumin had fallen for V, Rika and finally you, but just as he fell in love, we...Jaehee happen. Could Zen be the forth?


	7. Extra Shot No.2

I have become numb to the sound of our doorbell, instead I usually tend to see that someone has come in through the corner of my eye. Today like any other day Zen has come in.

“Hey” he says cheerful as he approaches me on the counter.

“Zenny” I sing his name. “It´s been a while”

He chuckles. “Yeah, sorry about that. I just been busy”

“Yeah, _busy_ ” I say teasingly. Ever since Zen has started seeing this mysterious partner of his, the visits to our shop had become more sporadic. Yet, I couldn´t get mad, I was just happy for him, and I would be happier if he finally told us who it was.

“Don´t say it like that” he playfully complains. “Besides, you probably been _busy_ too”

“My life didn´t really change much.” I giggle thinking that the only thing that has change is my civilian status. “We just kiss from time to time”

“You´re welcome for that” he winked at me. “By the way…” he stars as he lets his arms rest on the table. “Where is Jaehee?”

I sigh. “Poor her is handling another of Seven´s crazy orders”

He chuckles. “Why does he always have to order like that?”

“To be honest I think he is just too lazy to come in everyday”

“I wouldn´t be surprise if that was—”

“Hey” a recognizable pair of black sweats sing as he come through our door. Where those the ones he was wearing last time?

“Speak of the devil” Zen says as he turns around to great him.

“Oh, gossiping again, Zenny” he teased as he stands next to us on the counter.

He rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms. “Not at all”

I unconsciously let out a snort. If there something funnier than watching them fight on our chatlogs is seeing them fight in real life.

“Don´t start guys” I softly say. As much as I enjoy it, I must keep peace in my establishment. “Your order is almost done, Seven”

“Thanks” he says as he finally turns to me. “How much will it be?”

I look down to screen of my register and with a few taps I find his order ready to be charge. “It´ll be 59, 190 won” As I say that he takes out his wallet and hands me two 50,000 bills. “Um…you don´t have a smaller bill? ´Cause you´re going to run me out of change”

“Uhh…I don´t” he says as he searches his wallet. “Zen, do you…?”

“Let me see” he moves his body to reach for his back pocket and as he does that, I can see a silver twinkle hitting my eye. A new chain? That was unusual for him…I kept looking at it only to find it trail down into a metal circle. It seems familiar…especially with the little bump that seems to open— Wait!

“Here” he finally says and hands Seven the money.

A I have no idea as how I´m containing myself while I close the register. I just feel my smile becoming wider with the realization I just had.

The little bump of a brown bag and a cardboard glass on the table brings me back from my thoughts. “Here is your order” Jaehee said from beside me. “Next time call in advance.”

“Can´t promise anything” he says playing with his car hand. “It was nice seeing you” he signs as he walks to the door.

“I think I´ll get going too” Zen says before straightening up and following Seven´s path. “I have a meeting to attend to”

“I bet you do” I whispered teasingly only for her to hear.

“Uh? What do you mean?” she asked me in the same tone.

“I´ll tell you later” I responded with a wink.

“Bye, girls” he waves at us with a smile.

“By the way, Zen. That´s a nice locket.” As soon as my words hit his ears, I could see his pale skin flush into different shades of red.

Revenge is sweet like a cappuccino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it´s really the end. Hoped you enjoyed the gays :3.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. And special thanks to my little cousin and best friend Rachelle (@strawberrynesquick) who help me figure out the title and some spelling checking ;3 You rock dude, and ily!
> 
> PS: This whole fanfic was inspired by this tiktok of Jaehee lol https://vm.tiktok.com/J2NX5pr/ <3


End file.
